Mapa wiatru
by chocolate.blonde
Summary: Mija 6 lat od zakończenia wojny. Jednak nie wszystkie blizny zostały jeszcze wymazane po wieku smutku i cierpienia. Aang dostaje wiadomość od Zuko. Musi pilnie wyjechać. Rozstaje się z Katarą na długo, lecz po paru miesiącach kobieta otrzymuje okropną wiadomość. Aang trafia na dziwną wyspę. Poznaje tajemniczy lud i nieświadomy swojego wypadku zaczyna z nimi nowe życie. KATAANG
1. Nigdy nie mów żegnaj

Długim korytarzem przechadzała się 3 letnia dziewczynka. Czarne włosy miała spięte w dwa kucyki, które były zawiązane jedwabną, żółtą wstążeczką. Jej pomarańczowa sukienka prawdopodobnie była uszyta z drogietu. Przy kołnierzyku zostały przyszyte falbanki tego samego koloru co wstążeczki we włosach. Na nogach założone miała buciki z małymi, wełnianymi bąbelkami, które przy chodzeniu, raz po raz podskakiwały.

Szare oczy dziewczynki rozglądały się po pomieszczeniu. Jej uwagę zwróciła szklana figurka Avatar Yang Chen. Stała ona na bardzo wysokim stoliku do, którego czarnowłosa nie mogła dosięgnąć, lecz pokusa dotknięcia figurki była zbyt silna. Dziewczynka wspięła się na palcach, wyciągnęła rączkę przed siebie, próbując schwytać posążek, gdy nagle zaskoczył ją latający lemur, który niepodziewanie wskoczył na stolik. Srebrnooka upadła na ziemię wraz ze stołem i figurką. Po chwili rozległ się trzask tłuczonego szkła. Statuetka rozkruszyła się na setki kawałeczków, który leżały wokół dziewczynki.

- Miki! - krzyknął przerażony Aang i szybko podbiegł do swojej siostry.- Nic ci nie jest?

Dziewczynka przecząco pokiwała głową. Avatar wziął ją na kolana i czule przytulił do siebie.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała swoim słodkim głosikiem.

- Nic się nie stało. Musisz po prostu bardziej uważać – uśmiechnął się.

- Dobrze...Pójdziemy do cioci Katary? - zapytała.

- Ykhm...Ciocia Katara jest teraz zajęta. Później, dobrze?

Miki niechętnie pokiwała głową.

- Chodźmy stąd. Nie chcę żebyś się skaleczyła.

- A co będziemy robić? Pobawisz się ze mną? Proszę...- Miki błagalnie spojrzała na Aanga. Nie mógł się jej oprzeć. Była taka słodka!

- No dobrze – odparł.

- Hura!- krzyknęła szczęśliwa i w podskokach pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Avatar od razu ruszył za nią.

Pokój dziewczynki był utrzymany w zielonych barwach. Na środku leżał pomarańczowy dywan na, którym leżał stos zabawek. Przy oknie stało ogrodzone, drewniane łóżko – aby dziewczynka przypadkiem z niego nie spadła i nie zrobiła sobie krzywdy. Ogólnie pokój był bardzo bezpieczny. Wszystkie przedmioty, które mogłyby się stłuc, lub okaleczyć dziecko, zostały ustawione poza jej zasięgiem. Okno było szczelnie zamknięte i wysoko wmurowane. Wszystkiego dopilnował Aang. Nie chciał, żeby jej młodszej siostrzyczce coś się stało...Po prostu nie chciał jej stracić tak jak Gyatsa i innych magów powietrza. Oni byli jego rodziną. Teraz musi się postarać, aby nie stracić nowej.

Mnich usiadł naprzeciwko dziewczynki. Ona zaś wzięła do ręki jedną z zabawek, i zaczęła się nią bawić. Mag powietrza cały czas przyglądał się Miki. Była do niego strasznie podobna. Szare oczy, mały nosek, czarne włosy i ten uśmiech...

- Aang? - usłyszał za sobą głos Katary. Obrócił się.

- Cześć kochanie. Czujesz się już lepiej? - zapytał troskliwie.

- Tak – uśmiechnęła się – Chodź. Musimy porozmawiać.

- Teraz? Obiecałem Miki, że się z nią pobawię.

- To bardzo ważne – nalegała.

Mnich wstał i udał się ze swoją żoną do bogato urządzonej kuchni. Przez całą drogę kobieta milczała i szła z opuszczoną głową. Aang nie wiedział co się dzieje. Od jakiegoś czasu mniej ze sobą rozmawiali. Przy śniadaniu nie trzymali się za ręce, a mieli to w zwyczaju. Oddalali się od siebie. Może coś zrobił źle? Powiedział coś, co mogło ją obrazić lub zasmucić? Próbował sobie przypomnieć ich ostatnią rozmowę. Dzieci. Tak. Rozmawiali o dzieciach. O rodzinie i przyszłości. Już rozumiał. Katara bardzo pragnęła mieć dzieci, a Aang odkładał te sprawy na bok. Bowiem nie miał czasu na wychowanie dzieci, gdyż Avatar nadal był potrzebny światu. Jego sprawy osobiste zawsze były na drugim miejscu. Tak samo jak Katara. Ale przecież była jeszcze Miki! Za każdym razem, gdy Katara poruszała temat dzieci, Aang zasłaniał się Miką. Mówił, że przecież może się nią zajmować. Może ją traktować jak własną córkę. Wtedy kobieta tylko kiwała głową i wracała do swoich zajęć.

Katara usiadła przy stole, a Aang naprzeciwko niej. Niebieskooka spuściła wzrok.

- J-ja nie wiem jak mam ci to powiedzieć – zaczęła. Gdy otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć brakło jej odwagi. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy – Jestem...

- To chyba musi poczekać – mnich spojrzał w stronę drzwi. W futrynie stała Aiko. Podeszła do chłopaka i podała mu list zawinięty w rulon.

- Wybacz, ale pozwoliłam sobie zerknąć – po tych słowach udała się w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymała się w drzwiach i spojrzała na swojego syna po czym zniknęła w korytarzu.

Aang patrząc na list zauważył herb z płomieniem ognia. Taki znak posiadały tylko wiadomości od samego Władcy Ognia. Szybko otworzył zwój i zaczął czytać.

- Co się stało?- Katara wyczekująco spojrzała na Aanga.

- M-muszę lecieć – wyjąkał.

- Co? Gdzie? O co ci chodzi? - zapytała zdziwiona.

- Mam się spotkać z Zuko i omówić plany dotyczące oczyszczeniu kilku miast Królestwa Ziemi z żołnierzy Narodu Ognia.

- Jeszcze tego nie zrobił?! Minęło tyle lat. Nie może teraz ciebie ode mnie zabrać – oburzyła się dziewczyna.

- Wybacz, Kataro – powiedział kładąc dłoń na policzku dziewczyny. Chciał ją pocałować, lecz ta odsunęła się.

- Lepiej będzie, jak pójdziesz się już pakować- mruknęła i spuściła głowę – Poszukam ci jakiejś torby – dodała i poszła do sypialni.

Gdy Aang był już spakowany rodzina wyszła przed dom, aby się z nim pożegnać.

- Uważaj na siebie, synku – Aiko przytuliła do siebie syna, ten odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Dobrze mamo - powiedział – Pa, Miki. Będę tęsknił – zwrócił się do siostry, lecz ona nic nie mówiła. Schowana za swoją mamą, milczkiem płakała. Raz po raz ocierała łzy, spadające po jej policzku. Katara podeszła do Aanga, podając mu kilka szat i prowiant na drogę.

- Przepraszam, że muszę lecieć – powiedział i przytulił ją.

- Spokojnie, rozumiem. Masz swoje obowiązki. Będę na ciebie czekała – uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję i pamiętaj, ja zawszę będę cię kochał.Obiecuję.

- Ja też cię kocham, Aang – powiedziała i otarła łzę. Chłopak odwrócił się i wolny krokiem poszedł ku bizonowi. Nagle zatrzymał się i podszedł do Katary.

- Zapomnieliśmy cię pocałować – zaśmiał się.

- Tak wiem – odparła ze łzami w oczach. Nawet nie próbowała tego ukryć. Pozwoliła, aby łzy napełniły jej oczy. Chłopak przysunął się do niej. Delikatnie odsunął dłonią włosy, które zakrywały jej błękitne oczy. Była taka piękna... Objął ją w tali, a ona zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję. Po chwili ich usta złączyły się w delikatnym pocałunku. Trwali tak złączeni przez kilka sekund. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie.

- Żegnaj – wyszeptała dziewczyna.

- Nie mów „żegnaj"...To odbiera nadzieję na ponowne spotkanie, a przecież niedługo się spotkamy. Nigdy nie mów „żegnaj". Dobrze? - uśmiechnął się czule

- Dobrze – przytaknęła – Aang?

- Tak?

- Zawsze pozostaniesz w mojej pamięci i chcę bym i ja pozostała w twojej – rzekła.

- Miłe i ważne chwile, gdy już przeminą, często jedynie snem nam się wydają – powiedział i tajemniczo uśmiechnął się do Katary, po czym wsiadł na Appę i zniknął na niebie. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co właściwie powiedział. Czy w tym zdaniu był jakiś sens, a może dał jej do zrozumienia, że być może już nigdy nie wróci?

Po kilku dniach Appa wraz z Aangiem wyleciał na otwarte morze. Nagle wokół nich zebrało się coraz więcej burzowych chmur.

- Chyba będzie burza... - stwierdził Aang. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że mówi sam do siebie. Czuł się samotny. Nie było przy nim jego przyjaciół. Sokki, Suki, Katary i Toph.

- „Toph" - pomyślał Avatar. Ciekawe co się z nią stało. Zniknęła zaraz po tym, gdy wyznała mu miłość, a on wtedy nic nie powiedział. Dziewczyna musiała się tym speszyć i uciekła. Jaki on jest głupi! Zniszczył Drużynę Avatara! Teraz na pewno nie będzie tak jak dawniej...

Aang ocknął się. Zaczął stopniowo zniżać Appę, gdy nagle cała dwójka znalazła się pod wodą. Woda zaczęła zalewać ich z każdej strony. Wlewała im się do płuc i oczu. Mocne fale kołysały nimi jak opętane. Przerażony Aang zaczął krzyczeć, a Appa wydał z siebie głośny ryk. Niebo ciskało w nich piorunami, ani razu nie trafiając. Po długiej walce z żywiołem, chłopak opadał z sił. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, aby morze wciągnęło go do swoich ciemnych otchłani...


	2. Niebyt

Słońce było wysoko na niebie i zaczęło parzyć skórę Aanga, zmuszając go do natychmiastowego przebudzenia. Chłopak otworzył oczy. Pierwsze co poczuł to wielki ból. Przechodził przez całe jego ciało. Od koniuszków palców aż do czubka głowy. Próbował wstać lecz nie dał rady. Jęknął głośno i na chwilę zamknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył ujrzał piękną dziewczynę, która bezustannie wpatrywała się w niego. Avatar nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że dziewczyna nie oszołomiła go swoją urodą tym bardziej, że nie wyglądała na bogatą arystokratę. Brązowe włosy miała zawiązane w dość nietypowy warkocz, który opadał jej na klatkę piersiową. Dodatkowo ciemna cera, szare oczy i miły uśmiech. Ubrana była w żółty top, a na niego narzucona była pomarańczowa narzuta. Spodenki były kolory bordowego i sięgały jej do połowy ud. Niby taka skromna, a taka piękna!

- Ojejku! Obudziłeś się wreszcie! - pisnęła nieznajoma dziewczyna – Chciałam cię wziąć do domu, ale sama nie dałabym rady, więc postanowiłam, że zaczekam aż się obudzisz – uśmiechnęła się.

- Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? - mnich próbował wstać z piasku. Co on robił na plaży?

- Ups! No, tak. Ekhem... - odchrząknęła – Ja, jako oficjalna mieszkanka tego miasteczka, witam cię na Bursztynowej Wyspie! - wyrecytowała z wielkim entuzjazmem.

- Słucham? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

- O kurcze! Jaka ja jestem tępa! Gdzie moje maniery? - dziewczyna pacnęła się ręką w czoło – Jak się czujesz? - zapytała kucając przy leżącym na piasku Aangu.

- No...nie za dobrze – mruknął – Kim jesteś?

- Jestem Akiko – przedstawiła się – A ty?

- Ja? Chyba Aang. – odparł.

- Jak to „chyba"?

- Bo, nie jestem pewien, niewiele pamiętam – Avatar posmutniał.

- Ale głupio! Ygh...Znaczy nie ty głupio! My ja głupio. Ty ciacho, że co? - nieznajoma zarumieniła się, a po chwili zrobiła się czerwona jak burak.

- Yyy...Tak, dzięki – powiedział zmieszany.

- No! To skoro już wstałeś, chodźmy do mnie - dziewczyna próbowała zmienić temat i odciągnąć uwagę chłopaka od jej poprzedniej gapy.

- Dobry pomysł – zgodził się.

Szli przez kilka minut długą, wijącą się we wszystkie strony, porośniętą trawą dróżką, prowadzącą na wysoką górę. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Aang odczuł dziwne uczucie, jakby gdzieś widział coś podobnego. Rozejrzał się wokół. Wszędzie wznosiły się wysokie wieże ze spiczastymi dachami. Razem przypominały świątynię. Chwila. To była świątynia! Na wielki plac prowadził długi i szeroki most pod którym płynęła duża rzeka z przezroczystą niemal wodą. Słychać było delikatny szum drzew o zielonozłotych liściach. Tu i ówdzie chodzili ludzie ubrani w pomarańczowe to żółte szaty. Mężczyźni byli łysi, a na ich głowach i rękach widniały niebieskie tatuaże w postaci strzałek. Kobiety zaś włosy z czoła miały odgarnięte tak, aby widać było ich „dziarę".

- To są magowie powietrza, tak? - zapytał Aang.

- Owszem – przytaknęła – Tak samo jak ty – uśmiechnęła się.

- C-co? Ja?

- Tak ty! Spójrz na swoje tatuaże – Akiko wskazała palcem na ręce wytatuowane ręce chłopaka.

- Faktycznie – rzekł.

- Nie wyglądasz mi dość staro – zdziwiła się dziewczyna, drapiąc się po włosach.

- Że co?

- Zwykle tatuaże otrzymuję się, gdy osiągnie się już wiek...No...bardziej zaawansowany – wytłumaczyła, szeroko się uśmiechając – A ty jesteś bardzo młody. Musisz być bardzo zdolnym magiem – pochwaliła chłopca.

- Heh dzięki - Aang zarumienił się – A ty. Jesteś magiem? - zapytał.

- Tak, ale nie za bardzo mi to wychodzi. Jestem magicznym beztalenciem – westchnęła ze smutkiem Akiko.

- Nie może być tak źle – zaśmiał się, próbując pocieszyć dziewczynę.

- Uwierz mi na słowo – zapewniła. Nagle coś wielkiego przeleciało nad ich głowami.

- Co to było?! - wystraszył się Aang.

- Latający bizon – wyjaśniła – Nie wiesz tego? - chłopak przecząco pokiwał głową – Widać, że twoja pamięć nie miewa się dobrze. Będę ci musiała wszystko powiedzieć co wiem. Spędzimy ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało? - zapytała rumieniąc się.

- Nie, no co ty – uśmiechnął się. Znów się zarumienił. Z minuty na minutę dziewczyna onieśmielała go coraz bardziej.

- Cieszę się bardzo! - krzyknęła – No to okej. Najpierw cie oprowadzę, a potem przedstawię mojej rodzinie. Co ty na to?

- Jasne. Czemu nie – chłopak wzruszył ramionami i pod wpływem pociągnięcia przez Akiko za rękę ruszył za nią. Szli omijając wielu ludzi, którzy obarczali ich wzrokiem, a konkretniej Aanga. Tak młody chłopak zdobył tatuaże? Jak? Dużo starszych od mnicha osób nie doszło do opanowania zaawansowanych technik magii powietrza, gdyż była dla nich zbyt trudna, a tu? Dziewiętnastoletni młodzieniec zdolniejszy od dojrzałych i wybitnych magów. No kto by pomyślał...

- A to są właśnie latające lemury – wyjaśniła Akiko wskazując palcem na stadko zwierzaków pałaszujących owoce, rzucane dla nich przez mnichów i mniszki – Podobno lemury są bardzo sprytne i są wielkimi złodziejami jak mawia mój dziadek – zachichotała. Aang również się zaśmiał. Przeszli kilka uliczek dalej aż dotarli do pomnika Avatar Yang Chen.

- Kto to jest? - zapytał chłopak.

- To Avatar Yang Chen. Pochodziła z Nomadów Powietrza.

- Kim jest Avatar?

- Oj. Tego też nie wiesz. No nic. Zaraz ci wszystko wytłumaczę – uśmiechnęła się – Avatar to duch świata w ludzkiej postaci. Człowiek, który jest Avatarem, dowiaduje się o tym w wieku szesnastu lat. Ma też on najwięcej Chi co pozwala mu na panowanie nad wszystkimi żywiołami. Kiedy Avatar umiera, odradza się w kolejnej społeczności w cyklu. Składa się on z czterech elementów: woda, ziemia, ogień i powietrze. Avatar musi opanować cztery żywioły, zaczynając od swojego ojczystego, więc Avatar Yang Chen najpierw nauczyła się magi powietrza potem wody następnie ziemi i na końcu ognia.

- Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? - zdziwił się.

- Uczono mnie tego, gdy byłam jeszcze małą dziewczynką – odparła.

- A teraz. Kto jest teraz Avatarem? - zapytał spoglądając na dziewczynę.

- Niestety nie wiem tego. U nas nikt tego nie wie. Nie mamy kontaktu ze światem. Jesteśmy od niego odseparowani, a naszej wyspy nie ma na mapach, więc...

- Nikt nie wie, że wasza wyspa istnieje – dokończył Aang. Akiko pokiwała głową. Przez chwilę milczeli i ukradkiem na siebie spoglądali. Mnich zaczął miętolić swoje ubrania, a srebrnooka bawiła się swoimi włosami.

- Tu jesteś! - Akiko usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos – Wszędzie cię szukałam! Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie zdenerwowałaś!

- Rin! - wystraszyła się dziewczyna – Przepraszam, że tak znikłam, ale oprowadzałam..

- Znowu zadajesz się z nieznajomymi i wpuszczasz ich do naszego miasta?! To niebezpieczne.

- On nie jest nieznajomy! Znam go od jakiegoś czasu i jest w porządku. Nic nam nie zrobi – założyła ręce.

- Tak, dokładanie. Obiecuję. – poprał dziewczynę mnich – Witaj. Jestem Aang – przedstawił się i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to – prychnęła Rin. Dziewczyna miała bladą cerę, szare oczy i długie, sięgające do ud,blond włosy. Tak samo ja Aang miała wytatuowaną błękitną strzałkę na czole i rękach. Ubrana było w długą pomarańczową suknię z dwoma żółtymi paskami, a na szyi zawiązany miała drewniany naszyjnik z wyrytymi symbolami powietrza.

- Widzę, że osiągnąłeś zaawansowany poziom w magii powietrza – zauważyła Rin, spoglądając na wytatuowane ręce Aanga.

- Ty widzę też – przyznał.

- Musiałeś się nieźle napracować, aby je zdobyć co?

- Nie, chyba nie. Niewiele pamiętam – powiedział drapiąc się go głowie – A ty? Jesteś bardzo młoda. Jak ci się udało zdobyć tatuaże? - zapytał.

- Oczywiście tylko ciężką pracę i wielkim talentem, którego moja siostra nie odziedziczyła – zaśmiała się bardzo zarozumiale.

- To twoja siostra?! - zdumiał się Avatar

- Tak – wymamrotała niechętnie – Nie musisz się tak przechwalać Rin – burknęła.

- Ja się wcale nie przechwalam! – oburzyła się – Skończmy ten temat i wracaj do domu! - rozkazała.

- Dobrze. Chodź Aang – machnęła ręką i udała się wraz z Aangiem w stronę domu.

- Co?! Czekaj! Nie idź z nim! - krzyknęła Rin – Akiko! Ygrh! - warknęła – Łaski bez – mruknęła pod nosem i poszła w ślad za siostrą i nieznajomym przybyszem.


	3. Samotność

Akiko i Aang omijając przechodniów, szybko znaleźli się przed domem dziewczyny. Chłopak przez chwilę wahał się czy wejść do domu zupełnie obcych mu ludzi. Choć Akiko wydawała się miła, nie znał jej do końca. Może coś ukrywa?

- Na co czekasz? Chodź! - zawołała radośnie dziewczyna, otwierając drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Aanga, dając mu znak, aby wszedł do środka.

Gdy mnich znalazł się już w mieszkaniu ujrzał parę małżonków, siedzących przy stole. Kobieta trzymała w ręce filiżankę herbaty, a mężczyzna czytał gazetę, podśpiewując coś na wesoło. Po chwili ich oczy zwróciły się ku Aangowi.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- Witaj – przywitała się.

- Dzień dobry. Miło mi państwa poznać. Jestem Aang – przedstawił się i ukłonił do małżeństwa.

- Nam też jest miło. Mam na imię Tana, a to mój mąż Junzo – odparła, odstawiając filiżankę z herbatą. Kobieta spojrzała na partnera wyczekująco, dając mu do zrozumienia, aby zaprosił chłopaka do stołu.

- Oh, tak! Proszę usiądź – mężczyzna wskazał dłonią na miejsce przy stole.

- Dziękuję – odrzekł i ruszył w stronę krzesła. Akiko poszła za nim i usiadła obok.

- Skąd jesteś? Nie widziałam cię tutaj wcześniej – zapytała Tana nalewając do filiżanki chłopca wywar z liści.

- Ja niestety nie wiem – spuścił wzrok.

Małżeństwo spojrzało na mnicha zdziwione.

- Aang stracił pamięć. Znalazłam go dziś rano nieprzytomnego na plaży – wtrąciła Akiko.

- Przykro nam – powiedziała Tana.

- Mnie też – Avatar posmutniał.

- To takie straszne nie wiedzieć kim się jest, skąd się pochodzi. Może gdzieś tam masz rodzinę, która się o ciebie martwi. Okropne – rzekła smutnym tonem i dolała gościowi herbatę.

- Mamo! - obrzuciła matkę morderczym spojrzeniem.

- No co?

- Nie dołuj go jeszcze bardziej. Dość się chłopak nacierpiał – powiedziała, łapiąc chłopaka za ramię.

- No tak, przepraszam.

- W porządku – uśmiechnął się.

Nagle do domu niczym huragan wparowała Rin.

- Tu jesteście! - krzyknęła, łapczywie łapiąc oddech. Trochę czasu zajęło jej gonienie siostry i nieznajomego.

- Cześć, słonko! - przywitała się Tana – Spójrz, mamy gościa! - rzekła uradowana.

- Tak, widzę. Obcy człowiek w naszym domu. Jak możecie być tak lekkomyślni! - wrzasnęła.

- Rin, spokojnie – Akiko próbowała uspokoić siostrę.

- Ty się lepiej nie odzywał.

- Spadaj na drzewo! Będę mówić co chcę! - oburzyła się.

- Oż ty! – wrzasnęła, wskakując na nią i obkładając ją pięściami.

Aang patrzył na całe to „przedstawienie" z niedowierzaniem. W końcu opamiętał się i rozdzielił, skaczące sobie do gardeł dziewczyny.

- Dobra, przestańcie – rozkazał Aang, stając naprzeciwko dziewcząt.

Ich twarze poczerwieniały ze złości. Mogłoby się wydawać, że zaraz wybuchną. Akiko zaczęła się trząść z gniewu, a Rin już była cała zagotowana. Avatar stwierdził taktyczny odwrót i po chwili znalazł się na zewnątrz. Za nim wybiegli przerażeni stanem swoich córek, Tana i Junzo.

- Czy one zawsze tak? - zapytał mnich, zwracając się do małżeństwa.

- Non stop! Kłócą się kompletnie o wszystko! O najmniejszą drobnostkę. Nie można z nimi wytrzymać – marudził Juzno.

- Spokojnie. Niedługo im przejdzie – zapewniła Tana.

- Mam nadzieję – mruknął pod nosem Aang.

Ze środka domu doszły do niego wrzaski i kłótnie.

- Nie podskakuj, bo nabijesz sobie guza o sufit, ty gruboskórny kretoborsuku!

- Ty szczepie koński! Teraz przegięłaś! - wrzasnęła szarooka.

Aang miał już tego dość. Teraz to on się zagotował. Bez zastanowienia wkroczył do budynku i na dobre rozdzielił dwie „wariatki".

- Uspokójcie się obie!- zwrócił się do dziewczyn.

- Nie wtrącaj się!- obruszyła się Rin zakładając ręce.

- Niestety muszę – powiedział – Macie w tej chwili się przestać kłócić. Zrozumiano?!

- Ale to ona zaczęła! - jęknęła ciemnowłosa.

- Zrozumiano?! - powtórzył.

- Tak – odpowiedziały obie.

Rin westchnęła. Może myliła się co do Aanga. Nie jest wcale taki zły. Naprawdę szybko załagodził ich spór.

- „Nieźle, nieźle" - pomyślała Rin, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała głośno i bardzo stanowczo.

- C-co? - zdziwił się mnich.

- Przepraszam, że byłam dla ciebie nie miła. Myliłam się. Jesteś naprawdę bardzo fajnym facetem – uśmiechnęła się.

Aang odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Jej, dzięki.

- Ciebie też przepraszam Akiko. Byłam strasznie zarozumiała. Uważałam się za lepszą od ciebie. Dotąd uważałam, że mag nie potrafiący okiełznać swojego żywiołu jest zerem, ale to nieprawda. Wszyscy zaklinacze są wyjątkowi i bardzo uzdolnieni, tak samo jak ty. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi te wszystkie lata naśmiewania się z ciebie. Jeśli nie, zrozumiem.

- Oczywiście, że ci wybaczam siostrzyczko – powiedziała Akiko, ocierając łzę spływającą jej po policzku. Niespodziewanie rzuciła się na szyję Rin, mocno ją przytulając. Nagle obie zaczęły płakać.

- Ej! C-co? Przestańcie! Nie płaczcie! Dlaczego płaczecie?! - krzyknął zmieszany Aang.

- P-PRZEPRASZ-SZAM C-CI-Ę! - wykrzyknęła Rin, dławiąc się już własnymi łzami.

- Już dobrze...Kocham cię siostrzyczko.

- Ja też...Przepraszam.

- Oooo – usłyszały są sobą głos rodziców.

- Nareszcie – dodał ojciec, łapiąc się za głowę.

Aang uśmiechnął się. Miło mu było na to patrzeć. Prawdziwa, kochająca się rodzina. Zastanawiał się jaka jest jego rodzina, o ile w ogóle ją ma. Jak najszybciej chciał przywrócić sobie pamięć i wrócić do domu, ale z jednej strony bardzo polubił Akiko i nie chciał jej zostawiać. No i co teraz?

Katara rzuciła się na łóżko. Już nie daje rady, a nie było go tylko jeden dzień. Niby jak miała wytrzymać te długie 2 miesiące? Czy zawsze czuje się takie osamotnienie gdy się na kogoś czeka? Westchnęła i przewróciła się na bok. Mocno chwyciła poduszkę i zanurzyła w nią swoją twarz. Zaczęła płakać. Łzy z oczu lały jej się strumieniami. Co chwilę odsuwała głowę od poduszki i zerkała na drzwi, patrząc czy nikt nie idzie. Nie chciała żeby ktoś zobaczył ją w tym stanie. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że nikogo nie ma, ponownie schowała głowę w poduszkę.

- Jak się czujesz? - dobiegł ją za drzwi głos Suki.

- Widocznie mój wzrok bardzo wcześnie się zaczyna się pogarszać. Co tu tutaj robisz? - zapytała spoglądając na przyjaciółkę. Akurat teraz strasznie denerwowała ją je obecność. Chciała zostać sama.

- Przyjechałam z Sokką i z twoją babcią i ojcem w odwiedziny – odpowiedziała.

- Jeszcze tego brakowało żeby Sokka wyżerał mi zapasy!

- Widzę, że coś cię gryzie. Co się stało? - uśmiechnęła się czule. Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła naprzeciwko Katary.

- Nic mi nie jest. Czuję się świetnie – powiedziała, szeroko się uśmiechając, lecz w jej nie było słychać radości i szczęścia tylko smutek i żal.

- Kataro, znam cię. Mi możesz powiedzieć. Podobno gdy człowiek dzieli się swoim smutkiem, ma go o połowę mniej.

- Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku – rzekła stanowczym tonem, próbując przekonać samą siebie, lecz w rzeczywistości czuła wielką potrzebę pogadania z kimś, wylania swoich żali, ale nie chciała przysparzać kłopotów. Musiała na chwilę zapomnieć o Aangu, swoim mężu - Chodźmy do kuchni. Na pewno jesteście głodni po podróży. Zrobię wam coś do jedzenia - zaproponowała i wstała z łóżka.

- Dzięki – odparła Suki, podążając za przyjaciółką w stronę kuchni.

Po krótkim marszu w dobitnej ciszy, dotarły do swojego celu.

- Cześć tato! Witaj babciu! - Katara podeszła do gości i mocno ich uścisnęła.

- Wiedziałem, że z roku na rok moja córka staję się coraz piękniejsza – wtrącił Hakoda.

- Oj tato, przestań, zawstydzasz mnie – zaśmiała się, podając do stołu tackę z jedzeniem.

- Gdzie Aang? - zapytała Kana.

- Wyjechał do Zuko. Ma te swoje, no jakby to powiedzieć „Avatarskie sprawy".

- No oczywiście! On pławi się w luksusach w zamku królewskim i popija piwko, a ty harujesz w domu jak wół! - wrzasnął.

- Tato, przecież to nie tak...On ma swoje obowiązki. To jego praca. Nie możesz go za to winić. Ja go rozumiem.

- Od kiedy praca jest na pierwszym miejscu? Najpierw rodzina później obowiązki! - Hakoda uderzył pięścią o stół, wylewając zawartość filiżanek z herbatą.

- Proszę przestań – Kana próbowała uspokoić mężczyznę.

Katara podrapała się po głowie, zaczęła się cicho śmiać, powoli przestawała... Kucnęła, schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Hakoda patrzył na nią...Nie mógł uwierzyć... Wstał i przyklęknął przy dziewczynie. Przybliżył rękę do jej włosów i pogłaskał ją lekko po głowie ale Katara nie przestawała płakać, wręcz odwrotnie płakała jeszcze bardziej. Jej twarz stała się czerwona od potoku łez. Już koniec udawania...wybuchła...


	4. Szkarłat zapomnianych wspomnień

2 miesiące później...  
>Na skalnym murku siedziała dziewczyna o ciemnej cerze i szarych oczach. Machała nogami i bezustannie, praktycznie bez sensu wpatrywała się w płynącą pod mostem rzekę. Woda w niej była niemal przezroczysta, a każdy listek z drzewa na nią opadają<span>ca<span> zaczynał tańczyć i współgrać z nią niczym jedność. Z wielką gracją omijał napotkane skały czy inne przeszkody, które próbowały przerwać ten oszałamiający i miły dla oka spektakl. Z każdym powiewem wiatru stanowczo przyspieszał i znikał z pola widzenia dziewczyny.  
>Srebrnooka odgarnęła kilka kosmyków włosów za ucho, odsłaniając przy tym piękny złoty kolczyk ze szkarłatną niczym krew perłą, która od blasku słońca zaczęła błyszczeć jak najszlachetniejszy diament, wypełniony tak dużą iloś<span>ci<span>ą miłości i dobroci. Wstała i wraz z wiatrem zaczęła tańczyć. Tworzyła z nim jedność niczym ten liść i woda. Poruszała się powoli ale bardzo żywiołowo. Promienie światła okalały jej śliczną twarz, dając efekt jeszcze piękniejszej. Czuła się swobodnie, lecz nie wiedziała, że ktoś ją obserwuje.  
>- Pię<span>knie<span> tańczysz - pochwalił chłopak.  
>- Aaaa! Co ty tu robisz? Na maksa mnie wystraszyłeś! - skarciła go.<br>- Przepraszam, nie chciałem - bronił się Aang.  
>- Jak długo tu stałeś?<br>- Na tyle długo, aby móc dostrzec twój talent - uśmiechnął się. Podał rękę dziewczynie, aby mogła spokojnie zejść ze skalnego murku.  
>- Dziękuję - odparła, korzystając z pomocy chłopaka.<br>- Ehm. Jak tam twoja pamięć? Przypomniałeś już sobie coś? - zapytała.  
>- Niestety nic. Boję się, że już nigdy nie odzyskam pamięci - powiedział ze spuszczoną głową.<br>- Będzie dobrze. Nawet jeśli nie przypomnisz sobie niczego o swoim życiu, będziesz mógł zacząć nowe życie tutaj, z nami...Wiem, że to nie to samo co spotkanie się ze swoją prawdziwą rodziną, przyjaciółmi i swoją prawdziwą miłością - kobietą, która cię kocha, a ty kochasz ją, ale spróbuj się z tym pogodzić. Proszę... Dla mnie.  
>- Spróbuję - odparł, a po chwili ciszy dodał - Akiko, skąd wiesz, że mam dziewczynę, czy też żonę?<br>- Co?! A co to za głupie pytanie - zarumieniła się.  
>- Nie jest głupie. Po prostu skąd wzięłaś pomysł, że mam jakąś wielką miłość?<br>- No wiesz, bo...jesteś niczego sobie...no ten tego, jesteś miły, mądry i bardzo no...ekhem..przystojny - dodała trochę ciszej, tak aby tylko ona i jej własne myśli mogły to usłyszeć, lecz ostatnie słowo miało inną wolę i doszło do słuchu Aanga.  
>- Jej... dzięki.. - zarumienił się po usłyszeniu wielu komplementów o jego osobie.<br>- No nic, wracajmy do nauki magii powietrza. Mam sporo zaległości - próbowała zmienić temat.  
>- Nauki magii powietrza? - zdziwił się.<br>- Uczysz mnie magii powietrza. Zapomniałeś?  
>- A tak, racja! Wybacz, jestem trochę zakręcony - zaśmiał się, drapiąc się po karku.<br>Po krótkim czasie ruszyli w stronę parku. Było to bowiem świetne miejsce do ćwiczeń, a otaczająca natura i wyśmienity zapach i szum wody uspokajał co sprzyjało medytacji.  
>Aang przyjął postawę. Ułożył ręce, tak aby było mu swobodnie utworzyć niewielką kulę powietrza. Nagle zaczął tworzyć z niej inne, nieco bardziej skomplikowane kształty.<br>- Wow... - westchnęła pełna podziwu Akiko - Sam się tego nauczyłeś?  
>- Tak - odparł - No teraz ty. Przyjmij postawę - nakazał.<br>Akiko posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Powtórzyła wszystkie ruchy, które wykonał Aang, lecz na marne. Nie udało jej się utworzyć nawet najmniejszego wiaterku.  
>- Jestem do bani - jęknęła.<br>- Nie. Nie jesteś - powiedział stanowczo mnich. Stanął za dziewczyną i chwycił jej ręce. Mógł nią teraz swobodnie sterować niczym lalkę.  
>Dziewczyna zarumieniła się.<br>- O, tak - powiedział, gdy miedzy dłońmi szarookiej zaczęła formować się kula powietrza.  
>- Heh, on wszystko potrafi. Nawet doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa z miłości do niego - szepnęła do siebie.<br>- Co? - zdziwił się Aang. Widocznie wszystko słyszał - Akiko, czy ty właśnie...  
>- Nie! Ja? Skądże! J-Ja mówiłam...o...o... o lemurze! - powiedziała, wskazując palcem na pałaszujące owoce zwierzątko.<br>- He - to go zatkało. - Masz romans z lemurem? - wydukał.  
>- Tak. Poznaliśmy się na śniadaniu, kiedy zwinął mi budyń, a co? Zazdrosny?<br>Aang stanął niczym wryty. Co ta dziewczyna właśnie powiedziała? Romans. E..z lemurem?  
>- Psycholog od wejścia, pierwsze drzwi po prawej - wytłumaczył, klepiąc Akiko po głowie i powolnym krokiem udał się w stronę głównego placu.<br>- He?

***

- I co smakuje ci bułeczka? - zapytał Sanji, relaksując się i popijając po łyku jakiś trunek.  
>- Trochę gumiasta, ale zjadliwa. Eee, a skąd ty wiesz, że ja jem bułkę? - odparł Zoro.<br>- Zawsze to robisz! Ale dzisiaj to ja wygrałem! Byłem sprytniejszy! Przechytrzyłem cię! Cha, cha, cha ... Co? Smakuje ci bułeczka sprzed tygodnia?  
>- Twu, tfu...Co ty.<br>- Cha, cha, cha - zaśmiał się Sanji, staczając się na podłogę.  
>Nagle do pokoju wchodzi czarnowł<span>osa<span> kobieta z przezroczystymi niemal oczami i bladą jak śnieg cerą.  
>- Cześć wszystkim! - zawołała donośle.<br>- Co teraz to ja dla ciebie jestem wszystkim? Toph razem weszliśmy na następny poziom naszej pięknej i czystej przyjaźni. Nie sądziłem, że tego dożyję - oburzył się Sanji.  
>- Eh, nieważne. Ej, kto wam tu takiego bałaganu narobił?<br>- Twoja stara - rzekł Zoro, wypluwając resztki starej bułki sprzed tygodnia na podłogę.  
>- Ja pierdzielę była tu?<br>- Cha, cha, cha! - znów zaczął się śmiać Sanji.  
>- Co cię śmieszy, cepie!? -uniosła się Toph.<br>- Dobra, nie rób wrzasku ananasku! - uspokajał Toph, Zoro.  
>- Chcesz się bić? To się uderz! - naskoczył na niewidomą Sanji, przyjmując pozycję bojowe.<br>- Uważaj, bo ci z gęby platwusa zrobię! - zagroziła dziewczyna.  
>- Ej, Toph czy ty nie schudłaś może? No kuuuurcze figura jak modelka! No, no, no - wtrącił się Zoro, próbują uspokoić trochę przyjaciółkę.<br>- Kto ci mózg wyprasował, Zorciu?!


	5. Nadzieja niczym mydlana bańka

Noc otuliła już swym płaszczem całą stolicę Narodu Ognia. Przyroda i mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli przygotowywać się do snu po naprawdę ciężkim dniu pracy. Aby utrzymać tak wspaniałe miasto potrzeba wielu rąk do pracy i najczystszych intencji ze strony ludu jak i samego Władcy Ognia, który nie wiedzieć dlaczego, krzątał się po swoim pałacu z niepokojem i przerażeniem. Co chwilę wygląda zza okno komnaty i wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo, z nadzieją, że ujrzy tam dobrze znany mu kształt latającego bizona z Avatarem na czele, lecz za każdym razem jego nadzieja pryskała jak bańka mydlana pełna smutku i rozczarowania.  
>Nagle Zuko usłyszał skrzyp otwieranych drzwi.<br>- Panie, wybacz, że przeszkadzam - powiedziała jedna ze służek stojących u progu drzwi. Ukłoniła się najniżej jak umiała. Włożyła w to wiele wysiłku, gdyż kobieta była już bardzo stara i schorowana.  
>- O co chodzi? Czy coś się stało mojemu stryjowi? - zapytał przerażony Zuko, momentalnie odbiegając od okna.<br>- Nie, panie. Straże kazali nam przekazać, że znaleźli wielkie, puchate zwierzę ze strzałą na głowie i długimi rogami. Miało na sobie skórzane siodło, a w środku nim przywiązany był niebieski latawiec - służkapodała Zuko zawiniętą w papier lotnię. Władcy Ognia otworzyły się oczy ze zdumienia. Zaczął się pocić i nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa.  
>- Czy nie było tam przypadkiem jakiegoś człowieka? Avatara może?<br>- Strażnicy przeszukali cały plac wokół tego wypadku, ale nie znaleźli żadnego człowieka. Jeśli Władca ognia pozwoli, weźmiemy zwierzę do stajni i się nim zaopiekujemy. Niestety zostało ciężko ranne. Lekarze powiedzieli, że musiało mu się coś stać na oceanie, ma wręcz zadrapania i okropne rany od skał.  
>- Dobrze. Weźcie go i opatrzcie - nakazał Zuko - Panno Jin, proszę zawiadomić straż o zaginięciu Avatara i nakazać im rozpocząć poszukiwania na terenie całego Narodu Ognia.<br>- Oczywiście, panie - przytaknęła jedna ze służących, po czym wszystkie opuściły królewską komnatę.  
>Czarnowłosy wolnym krokiem udał się w stronę stołu. Wziął kawałek papieru i czarnym atramentem zaczął<span>pisa<span>ć.

"_Władca Ognia Zuko_  
><em><br>Droga Kataro, z przykrością zawiadamiam cię"_  
><em><br>- _"Idiotyczne! Piszę do króla czy do przyjaciółki!? To nie może być aż tak oficjalne, ale też nie może ją to zranić i zasmucić. Trzeba to rozegrać delikatnie, mimo iż sam jestem na kresu załamania nerwowego. Nie mogę dać się ponieść emocjom!" - skarcił się w myślach Zuko, po czym zgniótł kartę papieru i jednym zaciśnięciem pięści stworzył z niej tylko proch. Wziął kolejny pergamin i zaczął pisać.

_" Władca Ognia Zuko_  
><em><br>Kataro, to co tu napiszę może cię bardzo zasmucić, tak jak mnie. Za każdym razem gdy o tym pomyślę, mam ochotę skoczyć z dachu mojego pałacu i drzeć się na całe gardło._  
><em>Nie mam odwagi powiedzieć ci to osobiście, dlatego piszę ten list. Straże znaleźli rannego Appę, lecz bez Aanga! Wysłałem już strażników na poszukiwania, ale sądząc po ranach jakie odniósł bizon, nie jestem pewny czy Aang mógł to przeżyć...<em>  
><em>Bardzo mi przykro, Kataro. Wnioskując po tym jak ja się czuję, wyobrażam jak musisz się ty czuć. Kochałaś go, ale on odszedł. To normalna kolej rzeczy . Wiem, że wcale cię tym nie pocieszam, ale...Nie wiem już co myśleć...<em>  
><em>Gdybyś mogła powiadomić o tym Sokkę, Suki i resztę, byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. Jeśli nie, rozumiem.<em>  
><em>Jeszcze raz, bardzo mi przykro, Kataro."<em>  
><em><br>_Mężczyzna odłożył pióro, zwinął zwój i przywiązał go do nogi jastrzębia pocztowego.  
>- Leć do Ba <span>Sing<span> Se. Królestwa ziemi. Do żony A...Do Katary... - na rozkaz piwnookiego jastrząb wbił się w niebo i pofrunął w stronę stolicy Królestwa Ziemi.

***

Ba Sing Se było miastem pięknym i bardzo rozbudowanym. Dzieliło się na parę pierścieni, flirtując przy tym mieszkańców. Bogacze nie rozmawiali z wieśniakami, nie chodzili na targi czy uliczne festiwale i imprezy, na których zawsze było najwięcej śmiechu i zabawy. Wieśniacy zaś szerokim łukiem omijali "wielkie szychy", a tym bardziej ich dostojne życie w luksusach i nudne bale w królewskim pałacu. Chociaż niektórzy arystokraci mają czasem ochotę zaznać takiego beztroskiego życia, nie martwiąc się o reputację i dobre imię.  
>Piękna dziewczyna o białej jak śnieg cerze, czarnych włosach i przezroczystych niemal oczach przechadzała się po dolnym pierścieni w towarzystwie dwóch niezbyt okrzesanych gachów. Ich trójka przyciągnęła uwagę gapiów, którzy znani są ze swojej plotkarskiej natury, dlatego od dostawcy do dostawcy, od bogacza do bogacza doszła ta wiadomość do pewnych osób.<br>Nagle szybko i niepewnie wysoki szatyn szturchnął lekko czarnowłosą.  
>- Toph, wszyscy się na nas gapią - szepnął zmieszany, Zoro.<br>- I co z tego. Nie obchodzi mnie co myślą inni - odburknęła, odgarniając włosy za ucho.  
>- Ach! Jak przystało na naszą Tytanię! Moja Toph-Angel jest taka pewna siebie! Teraz zrobiłem się o ciebie taki zazdrosny, moja gwiazdko! - pisnął Sanji, przyciągając na siebie jeszcze większą uwagę.<br>- W co ja się wpakowałam? Podróżuję razem ze zwierzakiem i zboczeńcem - plasnęła się ręką w czoło.  
>- Jesteś bardzo nie miła, Toph - oburzył się, Zoro - Nic dziwnego, że tamten facet cię nie chciał-dodał.<br>Niewidoma przyśpieszyła trochę kroku. Zwykle miała gdzieś opinie innych, ale to zabolało. Do dzisiaj nie pogodziła się z odrzuceniem, i tak wielkim upokorzeniem jakie zgotował jej Aang, lecz mimo tego nie umie się w nim odkochać. Jednak ciągle ma nadzieję, że uda jej się zbliżyć do jej wybranka. To co łączy Katarę i Aanga może się okazać niewypałem. No dobra są po ślubie, ale jeśli zliczyć ich wszystkie kłótnie, można orzec, że ich związek niedługo się rozpadnie. W dodatku ona jest dla niego za stara! Ile ona ma lat? Dwadzieścia jeden, a on osiemnaście, pomyłka, dziewiętnaście, ale to dwa lata różnicy i to jeszcze dziewczyna jest starsza! W innych narodach byłoby to nie do pomyślenia! Dlatego nie podda się. Zawalczy o chłopaka. Jeszcze jest nadzieja...  
>- Toph, uważaj! - krzyknął Zoro, momentalnie rzucając się na niewidomą, osłaniając ją przed atakiem głazów i kamieni.<br>- Co się dzieje?! - zapytała przerażona nagłą sytuacją. Jak mogła być tak nie uważna. Oto co miłość robi z człowiekiem. Co za ściema!  
>- Stać, jesteście aresztowani! - orzekł jeden ze strażników.<br>- Musimy uciekać! - krzyknął Sanji.  
>- Nie ma mowy. Będę walczyć - oburzyła się czarnowł<span>osa<span>. Towarzysze próbowali ją odwieść od tego pomysłu, ale dziewczyna była nieuległa.  
>- Jeśli nie chcesz iść, to ja cię zaniosę - postanowił Zoro i przerzucił dziewczynę przez ramię.<br>- Zoro, ty dziadowski biczu! Postaw mnie na ziemię, nic nie widzę! - krzyczała, kopiąc i wiercąc się we wszystkie strony, próbując wydostać się z uścisku rąk mężczyzny, ale Zoro był bardzo silny i za wszelką cenę nie chciał jej postawić. Nie chciał, gdyż sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Od dawna próbował zbliżyć się do niewidomej, ale dziewczyna była strasznie niedostępna i cały czas żywiła nadzieję, że będzie wiodła z Avatarem szczęśliwe życie, lecz jak to mówią rzeczywistość jest czasem brutalna.  
>- Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i przestań się na chwilę ruszać, a przemyślę twoją propozycję - rzekł Zoro, biegnąc przed siebie. Za nim ruszył Sanji, który próbował zatrzymać strażników kilkoma ciosami magii ziemi. Oni zaś odwdzięczyli mu się tym samym, przewalając chłopaka na ziemię.<br>- Sanji! - wystraszyła się Toph. Mimo iż nie czuła jego wibracji, usłyszała odgłos opadającego na ziemię ciała i lekki powiew wiatru - Zoro, zatrzymaj się. Musimy mu pomóc!  
>- Dobrze, ale ty tu zostań - nakazał i odstawił dziewczynę na ziemię.<br>- Zwariowałeś?! Mam pozwolić aby waz obrzucali głazami?! Nie ma mowy idę walczyć! - powiedziała stanowczo i stanęła przed chłopakiem, przyjmując pozycję. Teraz była tylko ona i ziemia. Mogła jej dotknąć, poczuć,a co najważniejsze sterować i rozkazywać w czym była nieoficjalnie mistrzem. Po chwili skupienia niewidoma czarodziejka ziemi posłała w stronę strażników serię silnych ciosów. Ci nieudolnie próbowali ich uniknąć, lecz wszyscy padli jeden po drugim. Niektórzy się podnieśli. Inni nawet nie próbowali. Rozsunęli się tylko aby utorować drogę kapitanowi, który już szykował się do walki z kobietą. Oboje posłali sobie ostre spojrzenie. Kapitan zaatakował, posyłając głaz w jej stronę. Szybko i zwinnie uniknęła ataku.  
>- "Szybki jest" - pomyślała ze zdumieniem. Uniosła ręce i wyczarowała wokół mężczyzny krąg kamiennych bloków. W jednej chwili zacisnęła go, zmuszając kapitana do ucieczki. Ten zgrabnie wylądował na chodniku i utworzył kamienną strzałę, którą wystrzelił wprost na Toph. Nie mogła tego uniknąć. Mocno oberwała. Upadła na ziemię z wielką raną w brzuchu.<br>- Toph! - wystraszył się Zoro i ruszył na pomoc przyjaciółce. Jednym ruchem posłał w stronę przeciwnika kilka ognistych kul, a Sanji uklęknął przy czarnowłosej i wziął ją w ramiona.  
>- Zajmij go czymś, a ja zabiorę moją Toph-Angel do bezpiecznego miejsca - wtrącił Sanji.<br>- Dobrze, tylko szybko. Powstrzymam go jak długo zdołam! - powiedział Zoro.  
>- Uważaj na siebie...I nie daj się zabić - szepnęła na półprzytomna Toph. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym zasnęła. Zoro odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyczarował w stronę kapitania jęzor ognia. Przeciwnik ominął go zgrabnie i odwdzięczył mu się wielkim głazami lecącymi wprost na niego. Oberwał.<br>- "Jest naprawdę silny. Zbyt silny. Czy uda mi się wygrać te walkę?" - pomyślał Zoro. Może to się dla niego kończy tu i teraz?

***  
>Katara z niechęcią otworzyła oczy. Nie chciała zaczynać kolejnego dnia bez Aanga. Jej nadzieja na jego powrót już dawno prysła. Pękła niczym bańka mydlana. Wolała zostać w łóżku cały dzień, bo gdyby wyszła, rodzina znowu poruszyłaby temat jej "depresji". Wszyscy uważali ją teraz za słabą i delikatną. Wyręczali ją w każdym zadaniu. Powoli miała tego dość.<br>- Nie wstajesz? - w drzwiach sypialni pojawił się Sokka. Sądząc po jego wyglądzie, można by stwierdzić, że nie spał całą noc.  
>- Nie - odpowiedziała krótko i oschle.<br>Wojownik zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Dobrze, dobrze nie denerwuj się. Wiem jak się czujesz - rzekł czule, siadając na łóżko.<br>- Niby skąd masz wiedzieć? - powiedziała, ledwo powstrzymując się od płaczu.  
>- Aang jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Też się o niego martwię. Wszyscy się martwimy. Tylko nie chcemy aby ktoś to zauważył. Ja, Suki, Aiko. Wszyscy. Naprawdę.<br>- A co jeśli on... Jeśli on nie żyje!  
>Sokka zbladł. Nie brał pod uwagę tak mrocznego scenariusza.<br>- Nie wolno tak myśleć, Kataro! Aang żyje! Jestem tego pewien! Ty też nie waż się w to wątpić! Jasne?! - krzyknął przerażony Sokka. Jego szaty były już mokre od potoku łez. Katara skinęła głową.  
>- Nie zwątpię. Obiecuję - powiedziała łagodnie, ocierając jego łzy z policzka - Chodźmy na śniadanie. Na pewno jesteś głodny, zresztą jak zawsze - zaśmiała się i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Sokka ruszył za nią.<br>Mąka, jajka, mleko i łodyga pandziej lilii. Katara wsypała wszystko do miski i zaczęła mieszać. Za pomocą swojej magii dodała wody i szybko wymieszała zawartość naczynia. Obok stała uśmiechnięta Aiko i pośpiewując coś na wesoło, kroiła różne warzywa. Zaś przy stole zasiedli Sokka i Eijiro, dumnie się prężąc i czekając na posiłek.  
>- Długo jeszcze? - szepnął nieśmiało Sokka. Katara przewróciła oczami. Ah, ci mężczyźni!<br>- Proszę - uśmiechnęła się i podała posiłek na stół. Sokka i Eijiro od razu zaczęli się nim zajadać.  
>- Tylko potem pozmywajcie - wtrąciła Aiko, po czym razem z Katarą udały się do ogrodu.<p>

Tuż obok oczka wodnego bawiła się Miki. Z rozpromieniowaną twarzą obserwowała motyla skaczącego z kwiatka na kwiatek. Kobiety przyglądały jej się uważnie. Była taka słodka i niewinna. Tak bardzo ją kochały. Nagle cudowną chwilę przerwał głośny jęk zza płotu.  
>- Co to było? - wystraszyła się Aiko.<br>- Pójdę sprawdzić. Zostań z Miki - nakazała Katara. Po cichu wydostała się za ogrodzenie. Ostrożnie wychyliła głowę zza rogu. Zauważyła wysokiego blondyna z wielką raną na brzuchu. Szybko podeszła do rannego.  
>- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - zapytała, nachylając się nad mężczyzną.<br>- Niby co ma być w porządku!? Kobieto ja krwawię! - wrzasnął Sanji.  
>- Przecież widzę, ale czy oprócz tego coś cię boli? - zapytała i zaczerpnęła wodę z bukłaka aby uzdrowić blondyna.<br>- Nie. Ale moja "dziewczyna"... - mężczyzna wskazał palcem na nieprzytomną kobietę, leżącą naprzeciwko niego. Katara otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. W jej oczach kłębił się strach i przerażenie ale też wielka ulga i radość, której tak dawno nie zaznała. Cicho wyszeptała, aby tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć:  
>- Toph...<p> 


	6. Rozwiane uczucie

Sanji, ułożył Toph na łóżku i przykrył kolejnym kocem. Katara zaś postawiła na stoliku obok, miskę pełną wody z Oazy Duchów. Przykucnęła przy czarnowłosej i jednym ruchem ręki, nabrała wody, która opatuliła jej dłoń. Przyłożyła rękę do ciała Toph i prowadziła ją w różne strony. Po chwili czarnowłosa powoli otwarła swoje niewidzące oczy. Głośno jęknęła.  
>- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała niemal szeptem. Wyglądała na ledwo żywą. Podkrążone oczy, sine usta, a jej cera była bledsza niż zwykle.<br>- Toph! - krzyknęła równocześnie, Katara wraz z Sanjim.  
>- K-Katara? Sanji. Co się dzieje? Pamiętam jak walczyłam z kapitanem straży, a potem była tylko ciemność.<br>- Zostałaś poważnie ranna, Toph-Angel. Na szczęście ona mi pomogła - powiedział Sanji, obracając głowę w stronę Katary. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i chwycił Toph za rękę - Ona ci pomogła. Nam pomogła... Tak się bałem! - krzyknął przerażony, a z jego oczu strumieniem lały się łzy. Zanurzył głowę w koc i pozwolił oddać się emocjom, które już wcześniej przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Sama Toph, która nigdy nie płacze, pozwoliła aby pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej bladym policzku. Pogłaskała blondyna po głowie.  
>- Nic mi nie jest. Dziękuję <span>ci<span>...Tobie też Kataro - uśmiechnęła się.  
>- Dziękujesz mi? Nie mogę uwierzyć. Niezależna Toph komuś dziękuje - zaś<span>mia<span>ła się Katara i uśmiechnęła łobuzerko.  
>- Niby co to miała znaczyć!? Sądzisz, że jestem jakimś, pozbawionym uczuć potworem!? Że nie wiem co to znaczy kochać!? - uniosła się niewidoma, momentalnie zrywając się z łóżka. Stanęła na przeciwko Katary z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Teraz była na równi z nią.<br>- Wiem, że potrafisz kochać, ale chyba nie rozumiesz tego znaczenia! - krzyknęła.  
>- <span>M<span>ówisz tu o mnie i Aangu, prawda!? Nie możesz się pogodzić, że ktoś inny też go kocha. Wiesz jak to się nazywa? Zazdrość! Jesteś zazdrosna, Kataro! - stwierdziła groźnym tonem. Niebieskooka wiedziała, że ma rację. Była zazdrosna, ale nigdy nie chciała, żeby ktoś się o tym dowiedział. Zwłaszcza Aang, który brzydził się tego typu sprawami. Nie chciała zniszczyć tego zaufania, które przez tyle lat budowała.  
>- Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziesz - szepnęła cicho, próbując ukryć swój smutek. W głębi serca nie chciała opuszczać Toph. Mimo ich częstych kłótni, <span>nadal<span> uważała ją za przyjaciółkę.  
>- Świetnie! Idziemy Sanji - mruknęła i udała się w stronę wyjścia. Tuż za nią ruszył zapłakany Sanji.<p>

***

Lekki powiew wiatru musnął skórę Aanga. Od kilku godzin leżał w cieniu wysokich drzew, mimo to trawa pod nim była chłodna i wspaniale orzeźwiała w taki upalny dzień, gdzie temperatura sięgała trzydziestu stopni. Avatar podpierał swoją głowę rękoma zaś jedną nogę miał zgiętą w kolanie. Przysiadło się na nie puchate zwierzątko, pałaszujące owoce liczi. Mnich tylko lekko się uśmiechnął i zamknął oczy.  
>Piękną ciszę zagłuszył pisk Akiko, biegnącą w jego stronę.<br>- Aang! - zawołała donośnie, machając do chłopaka.  
>- O, nie - mnich pacnął się dłonią w czoło i szybko przewrócił się na drugi bok.<br>Akiko uklęknęła przed chłopakiem.  
>- Co się stało, że zakłócasz tak piękną ciszę? - zapytał Aang.<br>- M-Mam ci coś do powiedzenia - zarumieniła się i odgarnęła kilka kosmyków włosów za ucho. To było dla niej trudniejsze niż myślała, a to dopiero początek.  
>- No to mów - odparł. Zupełnie nie był zainteresowany tym co miała mu do powiedzenia szarooka.<br>- Nie tutaj i nie w taki sposób. To jest naprawdę ważne i chodzi tu głównie o ciebie - powiedziała , próbując ukryć swojej zawstydzenie. Wstała i nieśmiało złapała Aanga za rękę. Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy chłopak mocniej ścisnął jej dłoń.  
>Szli przez dobre kilka minut, aż w końcu dotarli do dużego wodospadu. Szum wody był przyjemny dla ucha, a rosnące wokół rośliny dodawały urokowi temu miejscu. Usiedli na ławce porośniętej liśćmi drzew.<br>- Bo widzisz - zaczęła - W życiu bywa tak, że człowiek poznaje kogoś i zaczyna coś do niego czuć, zakochuje się - ostatnie słowa z trudem przeszły jej przez gardło. Na dodatek wyszeptała to tak cicho, że miała wątpliwości czy Aang to słyszał.  
>- No tak, wiem to - uśmiechnął się.<br>- No i chciałam ci powiedzieć, że to się stało. Zakochałam się w...w... - Akiko spuściła głowę. Zrobiło jej się gorąca. Na jej policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.  
>- W kim? Mogę wiedzieć? - zapytał cały podekscytowany.<br>- Pewnie, że tak. Zakochałam się w...Hmmm. Jak ci to powiedzieć.  
>- Po prostu powiedz. Nie ważne jak. Wal prosto z mostu - zaśmiał się.<br>- Kocham cię, Aang! Chciałabym być z tobą. Od dawna chciałam ci to powiedzieć, ale bałam się, że mnie wyśmiejesz, lecz nie potrafiłam dłużej w sobie tego dusić - wyznała jednych tchem. Lecz nie wiedziała, że ta wiadomość dotarła również do innych uszu.  
>Avatar osłupiał. Nagle naszło go dziwne uczucie. Jakby deja vu. Czuł się jakby, ktoś kiedyś wyznawał mu miłość i był tym bardzo speszony i zawstydzony. Może jednak miał kiedyś dziewczynę. Szarooka stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Zaniepokoiła się, że od dłuższego czasu nie otrzymała żadnej <span>odpowiedzi<span>.  
>- Przepraszam cię, ale ja nie czuję tego co ty - odarł po chwili ciszy. Akiko otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Jej usta bezgłośnie wymiały imię mnicha. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. Speszona całą tą sytuacją, wstała i uciekła. Nawet nie obchodziło ja gdzie. Biegła przed siebie, bezustannie szlochając.<br>Aang spuścił głowę. Wytarł pojedynczą łzę, która spłynęła mu po policzku. Wstał i wolnym krokiem podążył przed siebie.


	7. Srebrne oczy

Aang kierował się do parku, przechodząc przy tym przez most, po którym bardzo uwielbiał spacerować. Morska bryza, która wiała w twarz, a cudowny zapach roślin i promienie słońca od razu poprawiały humor. W oddali było widać góry i malownicze świątynie. Piękny krajobraz zapierał dech w piersiach.

Nagle przy murku Aang zauważył znajomą twarz. To była Rin. Rękoma opierała się o mur i bacznie przyglądała ptakom latającym po niebie.

- Cześć Rin - przywitał się ciepło.

Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę o stronę chłopaka.

- Hej - odpowiedziała krótko i niepewnie. Było to do niej bardzo niepodobne. Zawsze była stanowcza i poważna, lecz teraz z dorosłej kobiety, która wie czego chce zamieniła się w bezbronne dziecko przerażone rzeczywistością, której nie rozumie.

Zmarszczyła brwi i skierowała wzrok na rzekę.

- Coś się stało? - zapytał, podchodząc do niej.

Zaklinaczka powietrza zacisnęła pięści. Na jej twarz powrócił znany dobrze Aangowi grymas. Teraz dziewczyna była jak bomba i nie wiadomo, w której chwili mogła wybuchnąć.

- Tak! I ty bardzo dobrze wiesz co! - warknęła, mocno chwytając za szatę mnicha - Myślałam, że jesteś inny, alejesteś taki sam jak wszyscy faceci! Ładny i nieszczery! Bawisz się czyimiś uczuciami, rozkochujesz w sobie, a potem wyrzucasz jak starą, niepotrzebną zabawkę!  
>- Rin, to nie prawda. To nie tak - bronił się, ale wiedział, że tak właśnie było. Rin brutalnie to wyciągnęła i przemówiła mu do słuchu. Wstydził się za siebie.<br>- Jak możesz wszystkiemu zaprzeczać!? Widziałam was. Wiem co się wydarzyło! - prychnęła.  
>- Podsłuchiwałaś nas!? Jak możesz!? - zapytał, ł<span>api<span>ąc dziewczynę za nadgarstki.  
>Spojrzał w jej oczy. Piękne srebrne oczy. Były pełne nienawiści i cierpienia, jednak Aang dostrzegł w nich nutkę miłości i szklące się łzy.<br>Powoli zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
>Pocałował ją. Dobrze wiedział, że dziewczyna zaraz go odepchnie. Tak się jednak nie stało. Rin odwzajemniła pocałunek. Ręce zarzuciła mu na szyję, on zaś złapał ją w tali. Trwali tak złączeni dobrych kilka sekund, gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, oddychali ciężko, z trudem łapiąc oddech.<br>- Nie mogłeś tak od razu? - zaśmiała się Rin, wtulając głowę w szatę mnicha.  
>- Chyba nie - wyszeptał jej do ucha.<p>

***

Naburmuszona Toph szła z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Sanji bał się do nie odezwać, a tym bardziej spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie chciał bowiem zobaczyć błyskawic wydzierających się z jej niewidomych oczu. Przez całą drogę milczał, co było do niego niepodobne, gdyż zazwyczaj obsypywał ją komplementami i zalotami.  
>Czarnowłosa zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Sanji o mało na nią nie wpadł. Szybko obróciła się w stronę blondyna.<br>- Gdzie Zoro!? - spytała przerażona. Dopiero teraz zauważyła zniknięcie przyjaciela.  
>- Gdy zemdlałaś, Zoro kazał mi zanieść cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Sam stawił się <span>genera<span>łowi i strażnikom - odpowiedział niepewnie. Wiedział, że niewidoma się zdenerwuje, dlatego szybko odwrócił twarz na bok - Pewnie go aresztowali. Mieli przewagę liczebną. Zoro jest zdolnym magiem, ale sam nie dałby rady. Przykro mi, Toph - rzekł, powstrzymując się od płaczu.  
>Zaklinaczka ziemi zaczęła oddychać ciężko. Zacisnęła pięści, wywołując przy tym lekkie drżenie ziemi. Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła przed siebie.<br>- Toph, co chcesz zrobić? - zdziwił się blondyn, widząc oddalającą się przyjaciółkę.  
>- Idę wyciągnąć Zoro z kicia, a na co to wygląda - prychnęła.<br>- Oszalałaś!? - złapał się za głowę.  
>- Nie! To ty oszalałeś, zostawiając przyjaciela w potrzebie! Powinniśmy sobie pomagać. Wspierać się nawzajem. Cieszyć się razem i płakać razem. W smutku i w chorobie. Zawsze razem. Tak jak powinno być. Przecież "prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie" - co zdanie ściszała głos i ton jakim mówiła. Potwornie się tego wstydziła. Chciała, żeby uważ<span>ano<span> ją za twardą i dzielną, a nie za bezbronną i delikatną "Panienkę Bei Fong" - Więc jeśli zasługujesz na miano przyjaciela to ruszaj swój tyłek i pomóż mi!  
>Sanji uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zakasał rękawy swojej zielonej szaty i ruszył za niewidomą, obsypując ją komplementami i dostojnymi przezwiskami jakie tylko znał.<br>Szli wedle bardzo trafnych wskazówek Toph. Kierowali się prosto do więzienia Ba Sing Se.  
>- Mam nadzieję, że nie przejęli go Dai Li - martwiła się Toph.<br>- Dai Li? Co to? - zapytał Sanji.  
>- Tajne służby Króla Ziemi. Kiedyś razem z - zatrzymała się. Czy miała prawo <span>nadal<span> nazywać ich swoimi przyjaciółmi? Po tym jak ich zostawiła i odeszła bez słowa? - Zresztą nieważne. Są bardzo zdolnymi magami ziemi. Nie lekceważ ich - ostrzegła.  
>- Ma się rozumieć, ma pani - przytaknął i puścił oczko do dziewczyny. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że tego nie zauważyła. Była przecież niewidoma.<br>- Czekaj! - rozkazała, zatrzymując się niespodziewanie. Uklękła - Wyczuwam tu jego wibracje. I to bardzo mocno. Jest w podziemiach!  
>- Co? Pod ziemią! Zwariowali do reszty!?<br>- Zamknij się i pomóż mi zrobić przejście! - warknęła i dzięki swojemu zaklinaniu ziemi razem z blondynem utworzyła wielką dziurę. Szybko do niej wskoczyli. Od razu przywędrowały do nich kłopoty, gdyż otoczyli ich agenci Da Li.  
>- Zatrzymajcie się. Mamy przewagę liczebną. Jesteście aresztowani! - krzyknął jeden.<br>- Skuć ich! - nakazał drugi.  
>- Toph - szepnął Sanji - Ja się nimi zajmę. Ty leć po Zoro.<br>- Dobrze. Uważaj na siebie - powiedziała, po czym dzięki magii ziemi utorowała sobie przejście przez agentów, a Sanji zaczął obrzucać ich głazami.  
>Niewidoma biegła tak szybko jak umiała. Jej stopy były już zalane krwią, od ciągłego stawania na wyostrzone kamienie i nierówne metalowe pręty. Jednak nie obchodziło ją to. Dopóki mogła poczuć wibracje przyjaciela to, że jest ranna nie miało dla niej znaczenia.<br>Znane wibracje zaczęły się coraz bardziej nasilać. Zrobiła ostry zakręt. Mało co się nie przewróciła. Stanęła na przeciw metalowych drzwi. Szybko je wyważyła.  
>- Toph? - wyszeptały odzwyczajone od mówienia usta.<br>Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą słysząc znajomy głos. Z jej oczu lały się ciurkiem łzy. Cała zapłakana rzuciła się w ramiona przyjaciela.  
>Zoro odwzajemnił uścisk. Zatopiony w cudowny zapach jej włosów, odpłynął od rzeczywistości.<br>- Tak się bałam! - powiedziała niewidoma, dławiąc się łzami.  
>Chłopak z czułością dotknął jej białych policzków i otarł łzy które po nich leciały. Na początku się zawahał, ale później delikatnie ucałował czoło Toph. Ta zaś odwdzięczyła mu się, całując go w nos. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Oboje wstali.<br>- A ja się bałem, że już nigdy nie zobaczę twoich pięknych ust, twoich pięknych oczu - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Po czym upadł na kolana i chwycił ją za rękę - Bałem się, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę, Toph!  
>Toph zarumieniłam się. Mimo iż bardzo nie chciała, było to widać. Po chwili wahania dała upust emocjom. Słowa same z niej wyszły.<br>- Kocham cię, Zoro! Kocham cię od tak dawna! Próbowałam, ale nie mogę dłużej walczyć z tym uczuciem! Po prostu nie potrafię! - wykrzyczała, po czym rzuciła się w ramiona ukochanego. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, całując go namiętnie. Zoro przez chwilę klęczał z otwartymi oczami, lecz potem zamknął je i objął dziewczynę w tali.  
>Oboje wiedzieli, że tak musiało być. Byli parą na zawsze i przez całe życie.<p> 


	8. Radość muska moje wargi

Kolejny dzień minął leniwie. Słońce zostało zastąpione księżycem, który jak co miesiąc świecił w całkowitej pełni. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki. Była to więc dobra noc do oglądania gwiazd, które rozświetliły swoim blaskiem czarną przestrzeń. Wiał ciepły i lekki wiatr. Przyjemnie dmuchał w twarz, delikatnie muskając przy tym policzki. W dość dużym oczku woda delikatnie się kołysała i roznosiła cudowny zapach, który rozprzestrzeniał się po ogrodzie.  
>Katara siedziała przy wodzie. Nogi miała ułożone na krzyż, a dłońmi głaskała swój brzuszek, w którym od dwóch miesięcy rodziło się nowe życie.<br>- Tatuś niedługo do nas wróci. Jestem tego pewna - powiedziała, wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo - Przecież obiecał - wyszeptała po chwili, mocniej ściskając brzuch. Z bólu jaki rozprzestrzeniał się po jej ciele, cicho jęknęła.  
>Nagle zaczęła czuć się trochę dziwnie. Jej oddech stopniowo przyśpieszał. Krew w żyłach buzowała, a jej serce waliło jak <span>m<span>łot. Katara bez żadnych przeszkód mogła je usłyszeć. Wypełniła ją wielka energia i nieograniczona moc. Dawała jej nieskończoną potęgę. Była gotowa zabić. Z minutę na minutę stawała się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Chodziła w każdą stronę, ani na chwilę nie zatrzymując się. Nie wiedziała nawet, kiedy podniosła się z ziemi. Złość zmieszana ze smutkiem i rozczarowaniem rozpierała jej ciało jak i duszę. Mocno zacisnęła pięści, tłucząc przy tym pod ciśnieniem wody piękne, ozdobne wazy. Wilgoć jaka panowała w powietrzu zaczęła zamieniać się w wodę, formując małe kropelki deszczu, lecz za jednym złym spojrzeniem kobiety, kropla zamieniała się w ostry sztylet i z impetem wbiła się w ziemię.  
>Na jej twarzy pojawił się niepokój, gdy usłyszała głośny szelest liści. Był zbyt głośny, żeby mógł to zrobić wiatr. Była jeszcze jedna opcja. Ktoś ją obserwuje.<br>- Nareszcie... - usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos. Obróciła się. Kątem oka zauważyła ludzką sylwetkę opartą o drzewo. Wolnym krokiem podeszła bliżej, aby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. Postać cięgle stała w bezruchu, jednak Katara zachowała środki ostrożności. Uformowany już miała wodny bicz, którym mogła się bronić. Gdy ujrzała jego twarz, otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Przed oczami zaczęły jej migotać różne obrazy.

_- Jellal! - zawołała donośle kilkuletnia dziewczynka, podbiegając do nieco starszego od niej chłopaka. Miał brązowe włosy , sięgające do połowy policzków. Co parę kosmyków zaplecione były małe warkoczyki, zawiązane jakimś niebieskim koralikiem. Tego samego koloru były jego duże oczy. _  
><em>- Katara! - uśmiechnął się szeroko, chowając coś za plecami.<em>  
><em>- Co tam masz? - zapytała zaciekawiona, kręcąc się wokół chłopaka, próbując dostrzec co trzyma w ręku. <em>  
><em>- N-nic - wyjąkał, wyraźnie czymś zakłopotany.<em>  
><em>- No <em>_poka__ż mi! - dziewczynka była nieuległa. _  
><em>- Pokaże ci, <em>_ale__... - zatrzymał się i uniósł palec wskazujący do góry. Sprawiał tym wrażenie bardzo dojrzałego i pełnego powagi, co nie było do niego wcale podobne - Musisz coś zrobić._  
><em>- Co takiego?<em>  
><em>Chłopak nachylił policzek przed usta Katary. Od razu wiedziała, o co zamierza poprosić. <em>  
><em>- Nie ma mowy! - sprzeciwiła się, zakładając ręce i odwracając głowę. Miała tylko nadzieję, że chłopak nie zauważył rumieńca, który wykwitł na jej twarzy.<em>  
><em>- No proszę. Chcesz zobaczyć czy nie? <em>  
><em>- Chcę, ale nie za taką cenę - wymamrotała. <em>  
><em>Na twarzy Jellala pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do niebieskookiej, chwycił ją za rękę odzianą w rękawiczkę i skradł jej cał<em>_usa__ w ciemny policzek._  
><em>Dziewczynka błyskawicznie zareagowała i odepchnęła chłopca od siebie. <em>  
><em>- Jellal! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona. Nie spodziewała się jednego...<em>  
><em>Chłopak upadł za ziemię, a raczej na powierzchnię lodu. Oboje nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że ich ulubione miejsce zabaw to naprawdę zamarznięty ocean. Lód wokół Jellala zaczął pękać, rozdzielając go z Katarą. Po chwili cały lód podzielił się na kry. Było ich setki. Powoli chłopiec zaczął oddalać się od dziewczynki. <em>  
><em>- Katara! - krzyknął przerażony, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę.<em>  
><em>- Jellal, nie! Trzymaj się! - nakazała, po czym wskoczyła na jedną krę i dłonią zaczęła wiosłować. Jej oczy napełniły się łzami, a usta wzywały ratunek. <em>  
><em>Nagle oboje wpadli w nurt. Kry obijały się o siebie. Ocean zaczął nimi miotać niczym wiatr liście. Wokół nich <em>_zebra__ły się czarne chmury. Małymi rączkami mocno trzymali się kry. Oczy mieli mocno zaciśnięte, próbując sobie wmówić, że to tylko zły sen. Jednak gdy je otwierali, widzieli straszny sztorm i siebie nawzajem. _  
><em>Przez strasznie miotanie, powoli ich kry zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Gdy byli już wystarczająco blisko, dziewczynka zawołała: <em>  
><em>- Złap mnie za rękę!<em>  
><em>Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie, nawet się nie zastanawiał. Mocne uderzenie zwaliło Jellala na krę Katary, roztrzaskując na drobne kawałki jego krę. Niebieskooki lekko przytulił przyjaciółkę, że nawet nie poczuła jego dotyku.<em>  
><em>- Wejdź na moje plecy i trzymaj się mocno. Uratuję nas! - powiedział pewnie.<em>  
><em>Dziewczynka skinęła głową. Ufała mu. Szybko owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi.<em>  
><em>Chłopak zaś chwycił ją za nogi i z niewielkim wahaniem wskoczył do lodowatej wody. Niestety chłopiec nie przewidział jednego. Nieświadomie puścił dziewczynkę po wodą, a <em>_sam__ zaczął się dusić. Mała Katara została wypchnięta prosto na krę lodową, lecz chłopak nie miał tyle szczęścia. Woda wlewała mu się do płuc, oczu. Bezskutecznie próbował wydostać się na powierzchnię. Po długiej walce z żywiołem opadł z sił i powoli zaczął spadać na dno._  
><em>- Jellal! - krzyknęła wystraszona Katara, momentalnie podnosząc się z łóżka. Łóżka? Co ona robiła w łóżku? Rozejrzała się wokół. Zorientowała się, że znajduje się w swoim pokoju. Szybko wyskoczyła spod kołdry i wybiegła na dwór ubrana tylko w piżamę.<em>  
><em>- Kataro, wracaj do łóżka. Przeziębisz się - powiedziała z troską Kya i przykucnęła przed córką, ł<em>_api__ąc ją za małe, zmarznięte rączki - Jak dobrze, że chociaż ty jesteś cała i zdrowa._  
><em>- Mamo, gdzie Jellal? - zapytała cała już zapłakana. Dobrze wiedziała co jej matka miała na myśli mówiąc "Chociaż ty". Jellalowi coś się stało. Kątem oka zauważyła panią Kirę - mamę jego przyjaciela. Wręcz tonęła we swoich łzach.<em>  
><em>- Jellala już nie ma - powiedziała łagodnie, patrząc dziewczynce w oczy.<em>  
><em>- Nie ma? - cichy odgłos odbijał jej się w głowie i zawsze już będzie. Zawsze już będzie musiała tak żyć. Żyć z piętnem mordercy.<em>

- Jellal... - wyszeptała. Po ciemnym policzku spływały jej łzy pełne tęsknoty i radości, ale też przerażenia. Co się tak właściwie dzieje?  
>- Witaj, Kataro - na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Taki sam jaki Katara zapamiętała.<br>- Jellal... C-Co ty tu robisz? - wyjąkała.  
>- Tak bardzo chciałem cię znowu zobaczyć. Wypiękniałaś - zauważył i podszedł do dziewczyny. Złapał ją za rękę i delikatnie, jednym muśnięciem ust ucałował jej policzek.<br>Katara zamknęła oczy. Kompletnie nieświadoma zaistniałą sytuacją nie okazała ani krzty sprzeciwu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Odwdzięczyła mu się tym samym.  
>- To przez księżyc - powiedziała spoglądać na jego oświetloną tarczę - Wybacz. Nie mogę. Ja... - dłonią dotknęła swojego okrągłego brzucha.<br>- Jesteś w ciąży? Masz męża? - zdziwił się - Przecież...!  
>- Wybacz, Jellal. Ja myślałam, że już cię nigdy nie zobaczę! Wszyscy twierdzili, że nie żyjesz. Minęło tyle lat. Zaczęłam sobie układać życie na nowo. Poznałam Aanga. Ja...Ja...Zakochałam się w nim! - łkała.<br>Mężczyzna mocno chwycił Katarę za ramiona. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.  
>- A czy mnie..kochasz!? - zapytał, potrząsając ją - Kochasz mnie czy nie! - powtórzył jeszcze głośniejszym tonem.<br>- Puść mnie. To boli. Jellal... -jęknęła cicho, próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku, ale mężczyzna był naprawdę silny.  
>Moc księżyca znów na nią zadziałała. W tej chwili była silniejsza od niego. Zaczerpnęła wody z roślin i wystrzeliła nią w Jellala. Mężczyzna przewrócił się, jednak nadal jej nie puścił. Upadli razem na ziemię. Ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Oboje czuli swoje oddechy na twarzy, bicie serca i energie rozpierającą ich ciała.<br>Katara wiedziała, że zaraz zrobi coś czego będzie żałowała. Nie zważając na rozsądek docisnęła swoje usta do jego. Umysł stanowczo zaprzeczał, lecz serce mówiło "chcę, chcę".  
>- "Przecież Aang już nie wróci. Co mi szkodzi? Na pewno by chciał abym była szczęśliwa" - wmawiała sobie w myślach.<p> 


	9. Ostateczny dzień

Ciemne chmury pojawiły się nad całą bursztynową wyspą. Silny wiatr przyszedł niepodziewanie, co jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło ludność. Również rzęsisty deszcz zaskoczył wszystkich. Ponoć nigdy u nich nie padało. W drzewa ciskały pioruny, powodując już nie pierwszy pożar. Mieszkańcy byli przerażeni. Matki chowały swoje dzieci w najbardziej bezpiecznych miejscach - podziemiach świątyni. Same zaś wychodziły przed szereg mężczyzn stojących na głównym placu.  
>- A, więc nadszedł ten dzień. - powiedział jeden ze starszych osób.<br>Młodsze pokolenie spojrzało na niego z niepokojem.  
>- Co masz na myśli, Pasangu? - zapytał jeden z mnichów.<br>- Powinniśmy powiedzieć wam o tym wcześniej, lecz nie chcieliśmy was niepokoić. - dodała starsza mniszka, podchodząc do rówieśnika. Oboje sprawiali oazę spokoju.  
>- Co się dzieje? - z oddali dobiegł ich głos, biegną<span>cego<span> Aanga. Tuż obok niego podążała Rin. Mocno trzymała chłopaka za rękę.  
>- Obawiam się, że nadchodzi nieszczęście. - rzekł Pasang. Jego twarz posmutniała. - Dzień, którego tak bardzo się obawialiśmy. Wojna.<br>- Wojna? - szepnęła przerażona Rin, zasłaniając dłońmi usta.  
>Aang rozszerzył szeroko oczy.<br>- Jak to? Dlaczego? Z kim? - zasypywał ich pytaniami, ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć słowom mędrca.  
>- Tuż przed stuletnią wojną... - zaczął.<br>- "Stuletnia wojna." - pomyślał Aang. Coś mu to przypominało. W jego głowie echem odbijały się głosy.  
><em>Gyatso! <em>  
><em>...wojna, młody Avatarze.<em>  
>- Aang, coś się stało? - zapytała z troską Rin, widząc zamyślonego chłopaka.<br>Chłopak pokręcił przecząco głową.  
>- Nie. Tylko trochę mi słabo. - odpowiedział.<br>Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niepokojem.  
>- <span>Ale<span>, spokojnie nic mi nie będzie. - zapewnił, kładąc dłonie na jej ramiona. Delikatnie musnął ustami jej czoło.  
>Blondynka zmrużyła oczy.<br>- Pasangu? Przepraszam, że ci przerywam, ale muszę odprowadzić Aanga do domu.  
>- Rin, co ty... - chciał zaprotestować srebrnooki, lecz Rin mocno szarpnęła go za ramię i już po chwili zmierzali w kierunku domu.<br>- Nie powinnaś. - odezwał się wreszcie Aang, przerywając dobijającą go ciszę.  
>- <span>Sam<span> mówiłeś, że źle się czujesz. Wrócimy do domu i przeczekamy tę "burzę". Niech zajmą się nią dorośli.  
>- Ja też jestem dorosły. - zauważył. - Muszę z nimi, walczyć. Kimkolwiek oni są.<br>- Nie! Tylko nie ty! Ja cię potrzebuję!  
><em>Potrzebujemy cię, Aang.<em>  
>- Ah! - jęknął, ł<span>api<span>ąc się za głowę. Czuł, jakby ziemia się pod nim zapadała.  
>- Aang! - wystraszyła się Rin, momentalnie łapiąc za ramię swojego chłopaka. - Chodźmy do domu. Muszę się tobą zająć. - powiedziała, troskliwie się uśmiechając.<br>- Chyba masz rację. - ustąpił i odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
>Piękną chwilę, przerwał wstrząs ziemi i głośny huk. Z daleka słychać było rozpaczliwe krzyki ludzi.<br>- Co to było?! - przeraziła się.  
>- Zaatakowali nas. - uświadomił sobie. Szybko wyrwał się z objęć ukochanej. - Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. - złapał ją za ramiona. - Pójdziesz teraz do świątyni. Zejdziesz na sam dół i zamkniesz się w jednej z komnat.<br>- A-A co z-z Akiko? - spytała wystraszona, ledwo łapiąc oddech.  
>- Znajdę ją i przyprowadzę do ciebie. Później dołączę do reszty. Musisz mi tylko obiecać, że mimo wszytko, gdybym został ranny, błagał o pomoc, zwijał się z bólu, umarłbym...Zostaniesz w świątyni. Nie ruszysz mi na pomoc. Będziesz z dala od tej bitwy. Będziesz bezpieczna. Dobrze?<br>Dziewczyna zadrżała. Chciała zaprotestować. Wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że to najgłupszy pomysł na świecie, że jest zwykłym egoistą, skończonym idiotą, lecz ciepło słów i uczuć chłopaka coś w niej poruszyło. On chciał dla niej dobrze. Po za tym chłopak był już tak zdeterminowany, że nawet uderzenie fali tsunami, nie skłoniłoby go do zmiany zdania. Niechętnie kiwnęła głową.  
>- Uważaj na siebie. - powiedziała, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od łez.<br>- Dobrze. - powiedział łagodnie, ocierając jej łzy z policzka. - Ty też. - dodał, po czym szybko ją pocałował. Od razu ruszył w stronę głównego placu, na którym zaczęły się przygotowania do bitwy.  
>Rin wpatrywała się w jego plecy. Gdy całkowicie zniknął z zasięgu jej wzroku, podążyła w stronę świątyni.<p>

- Pasangu? - spytał Aang, podchodząc do starca. - Czy mógłbyś dokończyć to co zacząłeś? - poprosił.  
>- Aang, co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że źle się czujesz. - zdziwił się.<br>- Już mi lepiej. - skłamał. Znał tych ludzi bardzo dobrze. Wiedział, że gdyby im powiedział prawdę, natychmiast odesłali go do domu. Źle się czuł, że ich okłamuje, ale on chciał tyko pomóc.  
>- Rozumiem. Jak już mówiłem, tuż przed stuletnią wojną nasz lud przyjaźnił się z pewnym plemieniem. - zaczął. Wszyscy magowie zebrali się wokół niego i z ciekawością słuchali. - Shitowie byli nam bardzo pomocni. Gdyby nie oni, nasz lud już dawno by upadł. Lecz niestety nasza przyjaźń i sojusz został zerwany.<br>- Czemu? Co się stało - spytał jeden z mnichów.  
>Pasang westchnął ciężko, lecz po chwili kontynuował.<br>- Syn przywódcy Shitów miał się ożenić, ale nie mógł znaleźć swojej wybranki. Jego ojciec zaproponował nam pewną propozycję. Chciał, aby dziewczyna z naszego ludu pobrała się z jego synem. To było dla nas nie do pomyślenia. Zwłaszcza dla tej młodej dziewczyny. Odmówiliśmy. I to był nasz największy błąd...Pewnej nocy...zaatakowali nas. Wymordowali wszystkie kobiety. - zatrzymał się i spuścił głowę. Prawie zapłakał.  
>Nastała dobijająca cisza. Nikt nie ważył się odezwać.<br>Aang zmrużył oczy. Zrobiło mu się słabo. Nagle po raz kolejny mocno zabolała go głowa.  
><em>Nie wińcie...<em>  
><em>...to moja wina.<em>  
><em>...winowajca się przyznał!<em>  
><em>...nie pozwól go wygonić!<em>  
><em>Aang! <em>  
><em>Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś Avatarem? <em>  
><em>Bo nigdy nie chciałem nim być. Być...<em>  
><em>Wybacz...Kataro...<em>  
>- Katara? - wyszeptał Aang, lecz na tyle głośno, że inni go usłyszeli.<br>- Kto? - zdziwili się.  
>- Eee...Nikt. Ykhm. - odchrząknął. - Jak sądzisz, co zamierzają? - skierował pytanie do Pasanga.<br>- Obecny wódz - Izaak - jest nie obliczalny. Kto wie, co się czai w jego umyśle, ale myślę, że...  
>- Przyszli po kobietę. - dokończył Aang. Był bardzo pewny swoich słów.<br>Pasang pokiwał głową.  
>- Co zrobimy? - pojawiły się pytania przerażonych ludzi. Kobiety wtulały się w szaty swoich mężów. Zaś inni mężczyźni szybko odprowadzali kobiety do świątyni. Wszędzie było słychać płacze i jęki. Sprzeciwy żon, kiedy ich mężowie chcieli zamknąć je w podziemnych komnatach.<br>Aang spuścił wzrok. Będą musieli walczyć, ale wielu magów jest jeszcze bardzo niedoświadczonych w zaklinaniu powietrza. Osoby starsze nie ustoją na polu bitwy zbyt długo. Jedynie do walki nadawał się Aang i Rin, którzy zdobyli już mistrzowskie tatuaże. Myśli o Rin od razu zalała głowę Aanga. Czy jest bezpieczna? Czy nie mam mu za złe, że naraża swoje życie?  
>- Widzę okręty! - krzyknął jeden z magów.<br>Wzrok Aanga momentalnie przeniósł się na morze.  
>- Akiko! - krzyknął zdezorientowany. Na śmierć zapomniał o swojej przyjaciółce, której już od dwóch dni nie widział. Szybko ruszył w stronę lasu.<p>

Rzęsisty deszcz mocno zaskoczył Akiko. Próbowała się osłonić przed nim dzięki magii powietrza. Zrezygnowała jednak z tego pomysłu po chwili, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Aang jej tego nauczył. Nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Po tym jak się przed nim upokorzyła, wyznając swoje uczucia, uciekła jak najdalej. Całe dnie spędzała w lesie, chodząc po drzewach czy omijając rzeki i jeziora.  
>Schowała się pod jednym z wysokich drzew. Oparła się plecami i kucnęła, chowając twarz. Nie minęła chwila, a z oczu srebrnookiej poleciała pierwsza łza.<br>- Takiej damie nie wypada płakać. - usłyszała twardy, męski głos. Drgnęła z przerażenia. Zaczęła się rozglądać wokół. Nikogo jednak nie dostrzegła.  
>Nagle czyjaś ręką dotknęła jej ramienia.<br>- Kim jesteś? - zapytała niepewnie. Nie miała odwagi się obrócić.  
>- Kimś, na kogo czekałaś już od bardzo dawna, "kochanie"...<p>

_Ciąg dalszy nastąpi..._


End file.
